Death Note : Death to The Death Dealer
by Mythical Mystery
Summary: Scotland is the arena for the new stage in Death Note. The story is about three tenagers who are each introduced to a death note of their own. Jerry, Rose and Canis now have a gift to kill those who they feel deserves it but someone is out to get them.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One Betrayal

Jerry was woken by his ringing alarm clock. He sluggishly got up and stumbled to the bathroom. He brushed his teeth and then splashed his face with some cold water. The late night had produced some dark areas under his eyes but it would be worth it if he could win the chance to publish his book.

Jerry got dressed into his dress blue shirt, dark blue jeans and his black cloak. Jerry stood infront of the mirror examining his outfit. Jerry's saphire blue eyes stood out from the darkness of his cloak. His face fitted into his cloak like it was a jigsaw piece. His whole out fit went together, but it was the only outfit he owned that did. He grabbed his note book and headed out the door to find his friend waiting for him.

"Hey Jay man" His friend announced his presence. Mike stood against Jerrys front door steps. His red hair looked fiery in the angle of the sunlight and pale white face enphasised this. He was shorter than Jerry but not alot smaller they were like brothers accept they looked nothing alike.

"Hey Mike" Jerry replied.

They began to walk towards the theatre hall where the competition was being held. "So Mike did you come with anything good I know you were struggling"

Mike nodded "Yeah, I came up with something but it isn't as good as your usual work"

Jerry laughed "Oh stop it, you're embarrassing me"

Mike laughed as well "So can I hear what you're going to pitch to the publishers"

Jerry thought for a second "Sure, why not" Jerry cleared his throat "Well the story is about a mass murderer who sneaks into the dreams of the victims and kills them while they sleep"

Mike smiled "Wow sounds great, is there anything special going to happen init?"

Jerry nodded "Yeah, there is going to be a group of teenagers who can control their own dreams to fight against the enemy."

"Sounds really good, I have a lot of competition by the looks of it" Mike laughed

Jerry smiled as well "Let the best author win"

They made their way to the theater where there was a giant queue of people. They stood at the back of the queue going over their stories in their head. The queue reduced as each person was called on to center stage.

The judges sat side by side in the fourth row of seats. They examined every applicant picking out all the information they needed from the story they pitched. Their eyes were never still accept for when they noted something down in their note pads. The whole set up was like a court case where your future would be decided by a group of strangers.

It was finally Mikes turn and he nervously made his way to center stage. "Ladies and Gentlemen my name is Mike and I am here to tell you of dream killer" Mike announced.

Jerry was shocked mike hadn't wanted to hear his idea he wanted to steal it.

"The killer makes his way into the dreams of their victims and use their dreams against them, the only way to stop them is to defeat him in the dream world by controlling your dreams" Mike continued.

The judges seemed to like Jerry's idea although it wasn't him that was pitching it.

Mike headed off stage and Jerry was shouted out. "Hello there I am Jerry and I am here to pitch my idea"

The judges sat impatiently as Jerry's mind went blank.

Jerry said the first thing that cam to his head "My story idea is about a crime solving dog …"

"You mean like Scooby Doo…..Next" the judges interrupted.

Jerry walked swiftly through the authors waiting to hear the results. He couldn't help but feel their faces locking onto him as he had just disgraced himself in front of his only chance to publish a story.

Jerry left the theater and rushed home, He didn't care that he was bumping into other people. He blocked everything out just trying to get home as quickly as possible.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Canis

Jerry continued to walk at the same pace not caring if he bumped into anyone, He only cared about getting home and releasing this hatred into a story. He blocked everyone's face and blocked out everything except the sound of his own breath.

Jerry was so preoccupied that he didn't even notice who he was walking towards. Jerry walked straight through the park and bumped into his best friend.

"Hey Jerry" Canis shouted.

"Hmm I guess he never saw me" Canis shrugged his shoulders and walked towards the single tree that stood near the pond. Canis sighed as he looked at his reflection in the mirror. His eyes were choclate brown and his hair was charcoal black. His hair hadn't been brushed but it sat just the way he wanted. His clothes were immaculate and all the others guys seemed to envy him for this.

Canis sat there for a while writing some ideas for a story. That was how Canis and Jerry had met. Canis was in the same story writing club as Jerry. Jerry was always a happy go lucky kind a guy but he was easy to walk all over. Canis was the complete opposite, canis was the guy that everyone liked but seemed to avoid due to the fact that he was always a bit on the freaky side. Canis never really had many friends when he transferred to Jerry's school mainly because he was always wearing red and black and people found it creepy so kept their distance.

Canis leaned his head against the tree and watched the sunset. Canis was preoccupied with the beautiful sunset that he hadn't noticed a girl was looking over his shoulder.

"Canis, Hmm that's a strange name" The girl remarked as she read his name off his note book.

Canis jumped when he heard the girls voice "Yeah, I guess it is"

The girl looked at Canis again "Well are you going to tell me why you are called Canis then?"

Canis tilted his head to see the girl's reflection in the pond. She was beautiful. She had black hair that had been tied up at the back. She wore a short skirt that had Canis school tartan on it and a white top. Canis stood up and turned to look at her face on.

"Well it is kind of a long story" Canis remarked.

"I'm not going anywhere, I'll make you a deal if you tell me where you got your name, I will tell you my name" The girl said urging him on.

Canis nodded "Ok then" Canis cleared his throat "Well it began when I lived in Japan, I say lived but the truth is I was born there. I was only one when my parents decided to migrate back to the UK. They struggled to get jobs and soon they were struggling to feed themselves never mind myself so they placed me in an orphanage with nothing but a note telling me that they were sorry."

The girl's expression became sad "That's such a shame"

Canis looked at the girl "To answer your question I was named Canis because I was placed in the orphanage on the night of a full moon"

The girl looked puzzled "But I thought Canis was translated to Wolf"

Canis laughed "Yeah, Canis Lupus is translated to Wolf but they felt that Canis suited me as Lunar is more of a girls name and I always have been a bit weird"

The girl nodded "It does suit you, it's a bit strange and so are you"

"Oh yeah thanks" Canis laughed

"Don't worry about it, I like strange and it's usually how I'm described" The girl replied.

The girl turned and walked away "I'll see you around wolf boy"

Canis laughed "See you around …. Hey wait you never told me your name"

The girl giggled "Its Rose"

Canis nodded and smiled "See you later Rose"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Kyzek

Canis walked home after his strange meeting with Rose. He walked through the park and walked past Jerry's house. Canis looked up at Jerry's bedroom window. Jerry was acting strange, Jerry was throwing around all of his notes and books. Canis shrugged his shoulders "I guess he had a bad interview today" Canis walked on thinking about Rose. His head was in the clouds and he had no reason to bring it back to earth at the moment.

Jerry searched his entire room "Come on there has to be an empty note book about here somewhere". Jerry finally found a notebook with a few empty pages and a pen with ink. "Finally I can get rid of my frustration in a story"

Jerry sat down at his desk "Right Ok" Jerry began to write down on his notebook. He wrote down the title "Revenge is a Dish Best Served Fried" He never stopped writing. He noted down every idea and story line as it flowed into his mind.

The stroy told of a vigilantie that rid the streets of criminals who have been freed due to a flaw in the justice system. He would kill without even having to know the reason aslong as he knew he was a criminal. He would kill in the name of justice but it would be a more powerful force. This force decided who lived and who died this force would be named.......

Jerry thought for sometime "A name .... I need a name .......How about Kyzek"

Wind blew through Jerry's room sending his notes flying to the back of the room. Jerry sat amazed at the strange force of energy that seemed to be clearing an area in front of him. A black note book fell down into the cleared area in front of Jerry.

The black note book sat on the desk in front of Jerry. The book was so elegant its was beautiful but simplistic at the same time. Jerry examined the book from a distance trying to figure out if it was safe. He leaned over the note book preparing himself to pick up the mysterious object when white writing started to appear at the top "Death Note". Jerry took a deep breath as he picked up the elegant book from the desk and the strange energy came back.

Jerry sat still as the energy swooped around the room once again. The only time he moved was when a strange voice whispered into his ear "You know your idea doesn't have to be fiction" The voice laughed "You can make it real, you can take revenge on all of the people that have wronged you or the world"

Jerry slowly turned round to see the giant figure stand behind him. The figure looked at Jerry with amusement. Jerry hesitantly got off the desk chair and tried to move slowly towards the door but the giant moved to block his exit. Jerry decided not to take the risk of running past the giant as the giants fingers were as sharp as claws. His teeth long and his eyes full of blood lust. Jerry took a step back trying to keep a distance from the muscle bound creature.

"Who are you" Jerry said hesitantly

The figure began to laugh "You must already know my name to have brought me to you"

"You….mean you're ….K…..Ky" Jerry began to mutter.

"Yes I am the great Kyzek, I am a god of death and with that death note you can kill anyone you wish " Kyzek proclaimed

"W....Wh...What do you mean" Jerry stuttered.

Kyzek pointed to the Death Note in Jerry's hand "The book as long as you have the book you decide who lives and who dies"

"But I ......." Jerry began to mumble

"Dont give it back just yet, wait till you have seen the benefits of such a book before making up your mind" Kyzek requested

Jerry looked at the Death Note and looked back in the direction of Kyzek but he was gone. Jerry sat back down on his chair "Death Note huh" Jerry opened the first page and read the instructions that have been written. "The humans whose name is written in this note shall die". Jerry shut the note and hurled it under his bed "Yeah right"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Lose Control

Jerry woke up and got ready for school. He lifted his bag and noticed his death note lying on the desk. Jerry picked it up and put it in his bag. He ran to school trying to avoid the thugs that usually sat at the corner before school. He ran past Canis who was walking to school in his usual sluggish manner.

"Hey good morning Canis" Jerry shouted as he ran past Canis.

Canis saw Jerry mouth something to him so took his headphones out "What did you say Jerry"

Jerry span round while running and repeated him self "I said good morning"

Canis smirked and replied sarcastically "is it"

Canis slowly walked to school listening to his usual music of evanescence and green day. Canis was approaching the area where the bullies usually stood but they were not there.

"Ahh stop it" a loud scream came from the park near by.

"What was that" Canis thought curiously.

"Ha Ha, I've never seen a Rose this pretty before" a familiar loud voice followed the scream

Canis knew the voice and he knew that the scream couldn't be ignored. Canis headed towards the voices that came from around the corner. He stopped at the side of a building took a deep breath and then turned round the corner to see Rose being attacked by the bullies.

"Hey, would you look at that its Canis the Anus" One of the boys shouted. The group of boys began to laugh with him.

"What brings you down here little boy" another of the boys asked

"I heard the screams and I knew you idiots were up to something no good" Canis said smugly

The group growled under their breath while one of them spoke"You better get out of here before we beat you up"

Canis laughed "Please you are all talk and no walk, am I right"

A couple of the boys seemed to be anxious to rip Canis's head off but the leader stepped forward "Please what would you know you're just an abandoned pup, no where to go, no-one to run to for help so you tell us what are you going to do to stop us attacking this mongrel of a girl"

Canis growled under breath "Shut up, don't you dare talk about….."

The group leader interrupted his threat "What do you know he doesn't like it when we talk about his life" The leader cleared his throat "I am surprised you even stay around here, you are a quitter just like you parents think about it they abandoned you. Just look at the company you keep seriously what a weirdo"

Canis smirked "You think that will affect me, everything you have just said has already gone through my head at least a dozen times a day"

The leader of the group stepped forward "Forget about the girl we've got a new toy to play with"

Canis face became serious once again as he was lunged at by the leader of the group and threw him to the ground. Canis was down and it seemed that if he didnt act quickly then him and Rose were both for it. Canis couldn't control his actions, he was defending a friend and that was worth fighting for. Canis threw the leader off of him and then tackled him to the ground. Canis couldn't stop himself from hitting the leader the pain he inflicted the panic and confusing in the followers eyes he seemed to enjoy it. Canis stood up and went to throw a kick at the leader when he saw Roses face watching his every move. Canis snapped out of his rage and ran to Roses side. Canis checked to see if she was ok as the group fled to safety.

"Hey are you alright" Canis asked

"Am i alright you seem to be worse off than me" Rose laughed. Rose leaned on Canis for support to get back to her feet. "How did you do that?"

Canis looked to the ground "I couldn't control my actions"

Rose looked at Canis "Oh, anyway...."

Rose walked towards the park "Are you coming?"

"But we have school" Canis remarked.

"Do you honestly believe that we are in any condition to go to school today" Rose replied

"I suppose" Canis admitted as he followed her to the park.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Confrontation

Jerry sat in class looking out the window with his head in the clouds when he saw Canis and Rose walking to the park. "Lucky him" Jerry whispered to himself.

The teacher came in the class room and looked towards the class "Right class I believe have to congratulate a classmate of ours"

The class was confused they had no idea what she was getting at but Jerry did "You've got to be kidding me" He growled under his breath.

"Yes, Yesterday there was a competition for members of the public to pitch their ideas to a panel of judges to get their stories published" The teacher informed the class with a large grin on her face. Jerry looked back out of the window trying to drown out the words as there blasted from his teachers mouth. "And I am happy to announce that one of my students' ideas was picked to be published" The teacher nodded "Yep, Lets all give a round of applause for Mike who won the competition"

The whole class began to clap as Mike stood up and took a bow. "I would just like to say thanks to Ms. Sharp for helping me on my journey to become a writer and a special thanks to Jerry for giving me the inspiration for the story"

Ms. Sharp turned to Jerry "Aren't you happy that Mikes story was picked as the winner"

Jerry slowly turned his head to face the teacher with a gloom look on his face "Yeah, I'm ecstatic"

The rest of the school dragged in for Jerry. Everyone congratulated Mike for his victory in the competition. As the school bell sounded to notify the end of the school day Jerry headed down to the park to see if Canis was still there but Mike caught up with him on the path there.

"Hey Jerry, I take you heard of my success" Mike asked sarcastically

Jerry grunted and looked away from Mike trying to speed up to get away from him.

"Yeah it was a really good story idea, No hard feelings right" Mike suggested

Jerry turned round with a serious look on his face "No hard feelings, I spent weeks coming up with that story which you stole and you think that I will just go on as if nothing had happened"

Mike shrugged his shoulders "Why not?"

Jerry began to be overwhelmed with rage "I'll show you why not"

Canis came round the corner as Jerry began to become aggressive. Jerry went to through a punch at Mike but Canis manage to catch his hand before it made contact. "Hey, what is with the violence?" Canis questioned

"It has nothing to do with you, It's between me and Mike" Jerry grunted

Mike began to laugh "He's just upset that I won the competition and he didn't"

"That's what this is about, under no circumstances should you resort to violence" Canis stated

"So then why do you had a cut across your left idea" Jerry asked knowing that Canis had got it from a fight

"Stop changing the subject you more than anyone should know that you don't need violence to solve your problems" Canis demanded

"But….." Jerry began to explain

"But nothing don't let your emotions control your actions that's how things get out of hand" Canis explained

"Yeah, I'd listen to your friend you don't wont any trouble since it seems that you can't keep a hold of a story never mind your emotions" Mike laughed.

Canis turned to look at Mike "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Please he gave me his story to use in the competition to use in the competition and I won and he can't handle it" Mike explained

"Gave more like stole" Jerry shouted

"Is that right, in that case don't let me get in your way Jerry" Canis smirked

Canis went to step away from Jerry when Mike went to rush at Jerry. Canis noticed this and threw a punch at Mike that hit him square on the jaw. Mike was hit straight onto the ground and began to bleed from the mouth. Mike stood up and ran away from Canis and Jerry.

Jerry looked at Canis in shock "What happened to you don't need violence to solve your problems"

Canis laughed "Hey I didn't say anything about me using violence"

"So are you going to tell me what happened to your eye" Jerry asked

Canis and Jerry walked home via the park as Canis told Jerry the story about the bullies.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The Storm

Canis continued to walk Jerry home talking about story ideas. "So what you are telling me is the vigilante kills because he believes the law has let the people down"

Jerry smiled "That's pretty much it yeah"

Canis shrugged his shoulders "Its going to be interesting as long as you play it right"

Canis stopped outside Jerry's and said goodbye. As he headed home he noticed that some black clouds were making their way over to his location. He managed to get home without getting caught in the rain and went for a shower. The cut at his eye stung when the water hit it. He jumped out the shower and dried himself off. He went through to his bedroom and turned on the television and started to flick through the channels "Lets see news, news, documentary, black and white movie, Ah here we go you cant go wrong with a bit of anime" Canis laid back on his bed and watched the television. He was just getting into the story line when a news flash came up.

"I interrupt this broadcast with an emergency weather report. It seems that the storm that has been hanging over the coast has moved over to cover the town. The storm may cause black outs across the town ……" The broadcaster was cut off as all the electrical devices in his house switched off.

"Brilliant" Canis remarked as he laid his head on his pillow and closed his eyes. Canis lay still when the silence was interrupted by the sound of his mobile.

"Hello" Canis answered

"Hi Canis its Rose have you got time to talk" Rose replied

"Well since all my lights are off I can't write my story and my television has been cut off, so yeah I can" Canis answered sarcastically. "So what's on your mind?"

"Is there any chance we can meet up" Rose asked nervously

"What, Now?" Canis answered in a shocked voice.

"I'm sorry to have bothered you, I knew it was a long shot" Rose said in a depressed voice

"Wait, I'll give Jerry a phone I think his mum and dad are away for the week so we might be able to go into his house for a while" Canis blurted out trying to cheer Rose up.

"I thought you lived on your own" Rose questioned Canis's previous statement

"I do but it is an absolute tip so it would be best to go to Jerry's" Canis answered defensively.

"Ok, phone him and ask but make sure you phone me no matter what his answer is" Rose demanded before hanging up.

Canis took his phone away from his ear and sighed before phoning Jerry.

"Hey Jerr, I was just wondering what your plans were for tonight" Canis asked

A flash of lightning flashed in front of Jerry's house Well I haven't got anything planned, perhaps you could come over for a while"

Canis smiled "Sure no problem, will Rose be able to come"

"Sure the more the merrier" Jerry said with an anxious voice after the lightning.

Canis's smile grew bigger "Cool, I will phone her and I will see you soon"

Canis quickly hung up and phoned Rose "Yeah everything is fine, Get me at Jerry's house ok"

Canis quickly got dressed into a pair of scruffy jeans and his boots. He pulled a white top over his head and onto his body. It was one of those grandpa styled top as that it was tight against the body. Canis messed up his hair before running outside and headed for Jerry's house.


End file.
